Really there
by Raven07
Summary: After Raven got asked to get married , Someone else realizes that they like her....a lot (completed)
1. The Proposal

Really there  
  
BB/Rae in later chapters  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, so I'll contact you when I do!  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
they heard something crash, maybe even explode.  
  
The question she never thought she would hear rung in her ears.  
  
"w-what?"  
  
They were in the T.v. room of the tower and the titans were away.  
  
"Raven, will you marry me?" He was on his knee and she started to cry.  
  
"Yes, Yes I will."  
  
They started dating about six months ago, she met him at the café and they started talking.  
  
"Whats your name?"  
  
"Raven, and you?"  
  
"Matt. You're a teen titan, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She smiled and stopped instantly, she didn't want her powers to get out of control.  
  
"What do you like to do?"  
  
"Well, usually I'm in my room, meditating, trying to get away from the other titans.  
  
"Would you like to do something later?"  
  
"sure, where?"  
  
but now, it was more serious than seeing a movie, she was actually going to get married.  
  
And it was with the person she wanted to be with....  
  
....or so she thought.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
First chapter, it was incredibly short, but that's okay! Please review! 


	2. LateNight Phone Calls

Really there-2  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Raven slowly slipped the ring on her finger and heard the door open from the front of the tower.  
  
"Oh, I forgot about them, what am I supposed to say? What are they going to think? How do you think they will react?" Raven was interupted by starfire coming in the room.  
  
"that movie was very enjoyable, raven you should have seen it!" Starfire paused when she saw raven's hand. "Raven? Matthew? You are engaged! When is the wedding!"  
  
Robin , Cyborg and Beast boy came in the room. "Hey, what's going on?" cyborg asked.  
  
"Look at raven's hand! Isn't it wonderful?" Starfire screeched in her perky voice.  
  
"Woah, how could you pay for that thing?" Beast boy asked as he glared at Matt.  
  
"Well, that doesn't matter!" Raven picked up her book. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
888888888888888 2:03 a.m.888888888888888  
  
Beast boy woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a phone ringing. "Who the hell would be calling at a time like this?" He started to walk outside his room and heard Matt talking to someone on the phone.  
  
"....Yeah, I'm visiting my mom right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you, baby. Bye."  
  
Beast boy stood there for about five minutes. Matt came walking slowly out. "hi, BB , what are you doing?"  
  
"You lied to her! You are seeing someone else!" Beast boy screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked, as if he were clueless.  
  
"I'm talking about that phone call you just made!"  
  
"Yeah, please don't tell Raven. I'm going to break up with Shannon tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." Beast boy said as he walked away. "I can't believe him. He's actually cheating on her."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Okay, thank you for all the reviews, guys! Please review for this chapter too! 


	3. Why?

Really there-3  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
In the morning, no one saw Beast boy at all.  
  
"Does anyone know where Matt is?" Raven asked.  
  
"I do." Beast boy said, in the doorway of the room. He seemed to come out of nowhere.  
  
"Where is he?" She asked.  
  
"I.... Need to talk to you for a second." Beast boy spoke slowly.  
  
Raven walked into the hallway and looked like a two-year-old who was about to get Christmas presents.  
  
"Well, Raven, first, why do you love him?" Beast boy asked, with a questioned look on his face.  
  
"Well, he's-  
  
"Nice, funny and you love the way his dark hair smells and he is such a good kisser." He said in an imitating voice.  
  
"Now I know where my diary went you little -  
  
"RAVEN!" Matt cried from the living room. "Well, I have to go to work right now, I wont be back until midnight. Okay?" He gave her a quick kiss and left.  
  
"He does that every day, why does he even have to tell you, you already know here he is going." Robin said.  
  
"Hr tries too hard." Cyborg spoke and went back to making bacon.  
  
"He doesn't even try" Beast boy muttered. "He's not even really there."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
All of my chapters are going to be short, just to make you suffer! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Okay, please review! 


	4. A simple wedding dress

Really there-4  
  
Okay, screw that whole thing about the short chapters, I'm going to make this one preferably long.  
  
Note- if you don't like this, tells me how I can improve it, If you do like it, just review for the heck of it! I'm sorry to the people who were expecting Rae/Cy. So far, its BB/Rae.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"He doesn't even try...We have no more soy milk!" Beast boy screamed. "I'm going to the store...can I borrow some money from someone, I think I might have lost mine."  
  
"Here you go, Beast boy, since it is my money, you must buy what I want also." Starfire said as she pulled out a list.  
  
"Oh, what fun, shopping for Starfire...What is a 'roll by the fruit'?" Beast boy looked around and left.  
  
"Raven, I've found a wedding dress that you might choose!" Starfire screamed. I like this one, said as they searched the web, looking for the right one to order. "And, It's only $199, so what do you guys think?" Raven looked at them, wondering what they thought.  
  
"Well, whatever you want," Robin said.  
  
"Then, I'll buy it." Raven said as she clicked on 'purchase'.  
  
"Well, when should we have the wedding?" Raven asked herself.  
  
Starfire away from the computer. "Hmmmm.... Let me look at the calendar...how about July 27? We are not doing anything that day! Who should we invite? What time should we have it? Who is going to (blah blah blah, basically)"  
  
"Well, I'll take care of all that." Raven said as she saw Matt come in. "Well, you are home earl-  
  
"Yeah, can I use a phone?", he asked.  
  
He ran into the other room and they could not hear what he was saying. Just then, Beast boy came in. "Okay, star, I have all of the stuff you wanted."  
  
He went quickly to his room and they could hear the door slam.  
  
He turned on a video camera.  
  
"Okay, if you are watching this, I might have killed myself, or, I'm in a hospital bed somewhere, I just saw Matt with another girl at the store! He is the biggest bastard I've ever met! Well, if raven is watching this, I'm sorry that he did that to you, if Matt is watching this YOU ARE GOING TO BURN IN HELL AFTER I KILL YOU...Thank you."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
I didn't say it was going to really long, I just said preferably long! Review, and Good bye! 


	5. Diary entry

Really there-5  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
...July 7 (20 days until the wedding)...  
  
(Raven writing in her diary)  
  
Well, Earlier, Beast boy and me got in a fight saying I was too young. I'm not the one who is too young; he just needs to grow up. So what, if Matt is one year older than I am, big deal am. Its not like it matters. Well, anywise, We went out to that new restaurant. He spent about $78 on the meal; he also rented a limo! He is crazy. I can't wait until the 27th  
  
She stopped when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who's at my door?"  
  
"Beast boy"  
  
"I'm not too young, m just get over yourself!"  
  
"No it's not that...it's about Matt"  
  
Raven let him in.  
  
"What about matt?"  
  
"Well, it's mainly about what he is doing."  
  
"Well, what is he doing? Did he lose his job?"  
  
Beast Boy looked at her as if, she were more naïve than Starfire.  
  
"No, well...." He looked at her and she was looking straight at her.  
  
"Why are you crying? Beast Boy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I just can't believe you're getting married. I-I- I guess I'm just really happy for you." Beast boy said, like his life was ripping at the seams.  
  
"Well, thank you, I guess."  
  
"I'll see you later then."  
  
She followed him to the door. But, right when she was about to leave, he turned around and....  
  
KISSED HER!  
  
"Beast boy, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? She shoved him out the door and she laid in her bed, just waiting for tire to take over her.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Well, that was an interesting chapter....... Please review! 


	6. a silver chain

Really there- 6  
  
Okay, I know that BB is OOC, I know Raven is OOC, It's my fic, so get over yourself!  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
...July 9th (18 more days)...  
  
"Okay, the dress will be here sometime in the next few hours, so I gave Matt tickets to see some sports game...I don't know what it is called, but Cyborg wanted to go with him. Does anyone know where we can hide it?" Raven was pacing around in front of the television.  
  
"Hide, what?" Beast boy said, while he was trying to play video games.  
  
"The dress, we should hide it... in my room! He will never go in there!" Starfire suggested.  
  
"That depends...you'd better hide it in my room." Beast boy said.  
  
"Fine, lets just hide it anywhere he wont go." Raven said, as she ran for the door.  
  
"MATT! W- W- what are you doing here?" Raven shrieked as she saw Matt lift up the package that read 'the bridal store' on it.  
  
"Why are you here so early?" Raven asked.  
  
"It turns out, that he tickets were fake." Matt said.  
  
"Well, that's the last time I try to win something off of a radio station." Raven stuttered as she took the package out of his hands.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Starfire, are you sure that is the dress you want to any paste this link in the bar thingy majig at the top of the screen)  
  
"Don't you like it? Starfire asked.  
  
"Yeah, I like it, you can buy it, it's really nice.... If you like pink." Raven admitted.  
  
"Raven come here!"  
  
"Raven, I, I, got you something." Matt said as he held out a tiny white box.  
  
She opened it to find a silver necklace with a raven (the bird) charm.  
  
"Oh, its beautiful, how did you pay for it?"  
  
"I have my ways" (I hate that line) Matt said as he leaned forward for a kiss. (Am I the only one who wants to kick his ass right now?)  
  
"Oh, I feel bad, I don't have anything to give you."  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
I want to kick his ass soo bad!  
  
.... Anyway, enough malevolence and please review! 


	7. a conversation in the dark

Really there-7  
  
Thank you for all of your great reviews ...and ways to help me with the chapters. I know that all of you are mad at me for making the chapters so short, but get over it, because I'm not making a REALLY long chapter until the end (1 more chapter ) this chapter is going to cover one FULL day, so the next chapter after this one, is the wedding.  
  
EVERYONE IS OUT OF CHARACTER, BUT IT'S MY FIC, SO JUST GO WITH IT!  
  
Thanks!  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
.... July 20 (7 more days) ...  
  
"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"  
  
Matt and Raven were on the couch, just lying together.  
  
"Well, I guess I would go to Paris, or some other place over there." Raven said as she stared at his arm on her shoulder. (KILLL!)  
  
"How about, We go there after the ceremony."  
  
"Yeah.... Have you been doing something lately?" Raven sat up.  
  
"What?" Matt asked, as if he was about to get in trouble.  
  
"Well, someone told me that you were doing something 'different.', the other day" Raven confessed  
  
"Well, No not really anything I can think of, right now." Matt lied.  
  
"Oh.... Okay. Where did the titans go?" Raven asked  
  
"I don't know, but look, there is our picture in the newspaper." Matt showed raven a little clipping.  
  
"Well, A titan can't have her picture taken, without Beast Boy putting bunny ears behind her head." Raven stared at the picture in anger. "But, I guess he's a good kid."  
  
"Kid? He's the same age as you." Matt asked, pretending to be in the conversation.  
  
"Well, he doesn't act like it, at all" Raven admitted,  
  
"Well, I guess," Matt confessed.  
  
There was a long silence...  
  
"Matt, Will you really be there for me when I need you?"  
  
"Just call for me and I'll be by your side." (God, is this guy fake, or what?)  
  
Robin and Starfire walked in, and the two of them, sat straight up.  
  
"Where were you?" Raven asked Robin and Starfire.  
  
"We went to-  
  
"We were out looking for you!" Robin said.  
  
"...Okay..." Raven only, half understood.  
  
"I'm going to the store, I'll see you later." Matt said as he walked out the door.  
  
"I hope, this time, he actually brings something home."  
  
88888888888888888888888 1:06 a.m. 88888888888888888888888888888  
  
Raven sat up in her bed, remembering, two days before. (BB , in her room)  
  
"Why can't I forget that?" Raven stood up, and paced around for a few minutes. "Okay, just lay back down , close your eyes and-AAA!"  
  
She screamed when she saw someone open her door.  
  
"Oh, Matt....its only you. I can't sleep, I guess." Raven was in relief. (no, not that way)  
  
"Listen, Raven , I have to leave , right now, I just came home to say hi to you, okay? I'll see you tomorrow" Matt said as he closed the door, slowly.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Wow....my fanfic, is turning into a really bad soap opera......but anyways, thank you for all of the reviews! Just a reminder: I LOVE the BB Raven pairing, to those who think I don't. Okay, please review, as fast as you can! 


	8. I'm not ready

Well, thanks for the reviews...  
  
Really there – 8  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
(((((((((((((((((((July 25))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Two more days..." Raven said as she looked at her room, just staring at everything.  
  
"Two more days until I'm a wife. Two more days until walk down the isle. Only two more days? MY LIFE IS GOING TO CHANGE IN ONLY TWO DAYS?"  
  
She was lying on her bed, thinking, 'Well, do I really want to be with Matt? I love him, I think. Why did I say yes? This is too hard!'  
  
"I can't do this." Raven admitted.  
  
She walked into the living room, and saw something.... Something that....  
  
"Raven, look what I got you." Matt said as he held up a diamond ring.  
  
"Oh, I've seen too much jewelry these last few months." Raven looked at him,  
  
"I can't go there on Tuesday, It's too fast." Raven said while she turned away from him.  
  
"Have you been listening to Beast Boy?" Matt asked.  
  
"BEAST BOY? What about beast boy?" A lamp exploded when she screamed.  
  
She started to walk away, but he grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"I have to go, Matt." She said, disgustedly.  
  
She walked down the hallway, and ran into Beast boy.  
  
"Oh, hey, Rae-  
  
"Shut up, I don't want to hear anything from you."  
  
Raven was walking, speedily, to her room. When she walked in, she started to throw things around.  
  
"I hate my liiiiiiiiiife!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
8888  
  
"Yep, that's raven." Beast boy said as he heard raven scream.  
  
He walked down the hall, into the living room, to see if Matt was present. Luckily, Matt was gone. (That bastard)  
  
"I need to tell her, now, while she is not with.... Him...." Beast boy rushed into the hallway and knocked on Raven's door. "Hey, raven! I need to tell you something, something important, regarding your wedding!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"RAVEN?"  
  
"RAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVE-...hi, Raven."  
  
She opened the door, and she looked as if she was about to kill. He knew that face, and it only meant one thing.  
  
"YOU! I do not want to see you again, ever, Matt started to get suspicious, I'm sure everyone heard me scream. Why did you do that! Did you just come from some other planet, not knowing that I was going to get married! You made me think things I shouldn't have." She paused and cleared her throat. "Look, the wedding may not even happen, I'm not ready for it."  
  
Beast boy stood there, he knew she was going to yell at him. He never listened, anyways.  
  
"Okay, you didn't want me to get married, and you got what you wanted. Oh, happy day, let's all just throw a party." Raven said, sarcastically.  
  
"Raven, I.... It should not be my decision to who you marry." Beast boy said, "I just, want you to know that, if you ever have any trouble with him, The titans will all be here, look, I'll be here, that's the best part!" He looked at her and she was not smiling... "Uh, I just want you to be happy, Raven."  
  
He started to walk away, not even looking at her.  
  
"Thanks, Beast boy." Raven smiled.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Well, the next chapter is the wedding. (DUNDUNDUN!)  
  
I think that everyone should review, and GoBannana56, my dad deleted your email to me about, your fanfic. Can you send it again? I know, my dad is retarded, but he is possessed.  
  
THANK YOU! 


	9. so much, for a happy ending

Well, thanks for the reviews...  
  
Really there – 9  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
(((((((((((((((((((July 27))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Today...I'm going to change my life forever." Raven was staring at herself in the mirror, just reminiscing.  
  
"RAVEN, YOUR LIMOSINE IS HERE!" Starfire said, while she was watching the driver stop at the docks.  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Her heart started beating faster as she flew over to the vehicle.  
  
Once she got in, and the limo started to move, she just stared at everything. "This is the last car I will be in, while I'm not married, this will be the last hour that I'm not married, that is the last tree I will see before I'm married." She didn't know if she was sad, or just tired.  
  
"Here we are, raven." The driver pulled in front of the building.  
  
"Uh, we are a little late..." the driver said.  
  
"I'm a little late? This is my wedding!" Raven said as she stormed into the building.  
  
"RAVEN!" Beast Boy came out of nowhere.  
  
"What? If you are blind, I have to do something right now." She pulled his hand off of her wrist.  
  
"Matt, well, he's cheating on you!" She stared at him.  
  
"Why would you say something like that, Okay, I have to go out there, right now."  
  
"The late night phone calls, the 'business trips'. He is only 18, how could he even get on a business trip. He was lying to you! Why would he have to go every night? I saw him calling some girl and he said that he was at his mom's house! Believe me, its true."  
  
She stared at Beast boy, and ran up the aisle.  
  
"You asshole! How dare you be with someone else! You don't even know how aggravated I am! The wedding is off, have a nice life."  
  
She walked out of the building, not aware that the wedding was on t.v.  
  
88888  
  
"Pick up the phone, raven."  
  
"Please, I'm so sorry"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Raven was deleting the messages on the phone.  
  
Beast Boy came in the room.  
  
"Uh, I guess I owe you, a lot. I would have made a big mistake to marry him." Raven tried to hold back the tears.  
  
She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "You are a good friend." She walked away.  
  
"So, I'm a good friend? Not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess that's okay." He heard the phone ring, but never picked it up.  
  
"Raven? Raven? Please pick up the phone, we need to talk. I made a big mistake, and I know it."  
  
Beast boy picked up the phone and started to yell. "I don't think she cares, so just get a life and get over it."  
  
He lay back on the sofa, and he sat on something.  
  
It was the raven charm.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
I guess, that was the last chapter, and now I'm going back to work on my 'now that she is gone', that I abandoned.  
  
Well, thanks for all of the reviews, everyone! - Audi Katei  
  
Raven A. Star  
  
Byebyebb18  
  
ChocolateCurlz  
  
Human Lightshow  
  
Marshmello Da Strawberry Cow  
  
EDS4391  
  
Mell  
  
Judgement (Mathew  
  
Blood Darkness  
  
Go Banana56  
  
Rusty Marshmallows  
  
...And many others!  
  
Thank you, thank you, I'm only making a sequel if I get three people to ask. Thank you!  
  
BYE! 


End file.
